Mohammad Khatami/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| English: Visitation of Jiang Zemin to Iran- Mohammad Khatami- April 20, 2002 (2). Coomons Wikimedia Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao (L) meets with iranian President Mohammad Khatami in Tehran 07 January 2001. Hu, who arrived 06 January for a five-day visit, announced that Chinese President Jiang Zemin has agreed to come to Iran on a state visit. AFP PHOTO/Atta KENARE Japón * Ver Akihito - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (R) talks with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo November 2, 2000. Japan and Iran clinched a landmark deal on Wednesday that could give Tokyo access to the world's biggest undeveloped oil field, as their leaders agreed to forge better bilateral ties. Iranian.com Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (R) meets with former Japanese prime minister Ryutaro Hashimoto in Tehran 19 August 2004. Hashimoto was invited by the state Environment Protection Organization for a seminar in the Iranian capital. AFP PHOTO/Atta KENARE Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Mohammad Khatami shaking hands with Yoshiro Mori, Japanese Prime Minister, before going into the Akasaka guest house. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting former Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (L) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi prior to their talks at Koizumi's office in Tokyo, 24 August 2006. Asia del Sur India * Ver Inder Kumar Gujral - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| The Iranian President, Mohammad Khatami, with the Congress president, Ms. Sonia Gandhi, and the former Prime Minister, I.K.Gujral, at the Republic Day reception hosted by the President, A.P.J. Abdul Kalam, at the Rashtrapati Bhavan in New Delhi on Sunday. — Photo: S.Arneja. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Atal Bihari Vajpayee with Iranian President Dr. Syed Mohammad Khatami. pib.nic.in Manmohan Singh - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| The former Iranian President, Seyed Mohammad Khatami calling on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 23, 2007. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iran's former President Mohammad Khatami (L) makes a point to Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (R) as he introduces the new cabinet to him in Tehran, Aug. 27, 2001. REUTERS Ali Khamenei - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iran's former President Mohammad Khatami (L) makes a point to Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (R) as he introduces the new cabinet to him in Tehran, Aug. 27, 2001. REUTERS Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Former presidents Mohammad Khatami, left, and Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, right. Credit: Reuters/Raheb Homavandi. Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| El ex presidente Mohamed Jatamí; el ayatolá, Alí Jamenei; y el nuevo presidente, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, durante la ceremonia. (Foto: EFE) Hassan Rouhani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iranian President-elect Hassan Rohani (left) meets with ex-President Mohammad Khatami at his home in Tehran in June 2013. Photo: Asghar Khaksari Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami welcomes Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat to Tehran August 10, 2000. Arafat arrvied on a lightening visit to ask Khatami, who chairs the 55-member Organization of Islamic Conference, to convene a session to discuss a future Palestinian state. Reuters Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| President Hafez al-Assad welcoming Iranian President Mohammad Khatami to Damascus in 1999. syrianhistory.com Bashar al-Assad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Syrian President Bashar al-Assad (left) with Iranian President Mohammad Khatami. AP Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Mohammad Khatami and Ahmet Necdet Sezer -Tehran - July 17, 2002. Farzad Khorasani Abdullah Gül - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| President Mohammad Khatami shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Abdullah Gul, during their official meeting in Tehran, Iran, Sunday, Jan. 12, 2003. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi) Mohammad Jatamí - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (r) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan July 29 at Tehran’s Saadabad Palace (AFP photo/Behrouz Mehri). Fuentes Categoría:Mohammad Khatami